galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Avetza/Military
The Avetzan Militar (As they have no 'y' in their language) comprises of roughly 1/5 of the total population. This also means they have enough people to fill over the main 5 divisions of the militar: Sarok, Arfek, Lannso, Tirol & Detep. Their military tactics are varied and strong, but they do not have heavy armored divisions of the army, making wars on heavy armored armies nearly impossible to win. The amount of people in the Militar is: 173 Billion people. Ranks= *Rast: This rank is the top-most. With this rank a person holds control of all military movements and can only take orders from the government. 1 person holds this rank. *Rusk: With this rank, a person advises the current Rast on what to do. 3 people hold this rank. *Reld: Having this rank gives a person control over one division of the Militar. 5 people have this rank. *Kast: This rank gives the person control of the main forces within a division. 10 people hold this rank. *Kusk: Having this rank will give a person control of individual forces within the divisions. 50 people hold this rank. *Keld: With this rank a person takes control of smaller forces within the main forces. 250 people hold this rank. *Dast: This rank gives a person control of formations/legions/ship groups within the forces. 1000 people hold this rank. *Dusk: This rank gives a person control over single versions of the above rank. Over 1 million people hold this rank. *Deld: With this rank a person can be second to the Dusk. Over 100,000 people hold this rank. *Jast: Having this rank will give a person limited control over different sections within a formation. Over 10 million people have this rank. *Jusk: This rank gives a person a high-standard job within their specification and can mentor others. Over 2.5 billion people have this rank. *Jeld: This rank gives a person a standard job within a specialist rank. Over 100 billion people have this rank. *Gast: This rank is given to person training on mission for the rank of Jeld. Over 50 billion people have this rank. *Gusk: with this rank a person is still in training in the Terlaaz system for missions. Over 20 billion people have this rank. *Geld: The people with this rank are not counted as these are the people who have only just enlisted and haven't made it to the Terlaaz system. |-| Sarok= The Sarok Militar division is what deals with all going-ons in the department of space. They control inter-planetary movement of forces, to enforcing laws on the travelling cargo FTL ships, to the supply giving of new colonies. They help out with other MDs for many jobs. |-| Arfek= The Arfek Militar division is what deals with all going-ons in the atmosphere of planets. They control drop-pod movements, missiles, air-strikes & even paratroopers to help out the other departments. |-| Lannso= The Lannso Militar division is what deals with all going-ons of the land. They control army movements, planned strategists, tactical maneuvers & recon teams to help out in battles. |-| Tirol= The Tirol Militar division is what deals with all going-ons for marine-based warfare & peace-treaties. They control trade, ambassadors, culture divisions & help beach assaults. |-| Detep= The Detep Militar division deals with all civilian rights & needs. They control crime rates, police & food supplies. They are seen with every other department in-case of attacks & civilian harm. Category:Avetzan Category:Articles by User:Avetzan1 Category:Andromeda galaxy Category:Militaries Category:Berol